Strange Arregement -TRADUCCIÓN-
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Justo después de la batalla de Hogwarts Harry entra en su poder mágico completo. Con la ayuda de dos personas, se entera de como controlarlo, hasta que escucha una noticia sorprendente que da Harry la familia más inusual que jamás hubiera podido tener. Advertencia: slash, Harry / Severus / Draco
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
>Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de <strong>**Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Strange Arregement**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

No importaba lo que Harry dijese o hiciese, él consiguió siendo rodeado por cada vez más y más gente que se iba presentando al saber la noticia de que Voldemort estaba muerto. Harry necesitaba descansar, necesitaba curación y necesitaba un poco de aire. Mientras trataba de empujar para pasar, más personas se movían frente a él, estaba siendo abrazado por extraños, incluso hubo gente besándole, gente que no conocía. Empezó a sentir que entraba en pánico mientras sus pensamientos se desviaban a que, ¿qué tal si una o más de estas personas querían matarlo? Él no tenía ninguna oportunidad de tratar de pelear con el grado de amontonamiento que tenían las personas a su alrededor. Tomó lo que parecieron horas, o eso le pareció a Harry antes de que finalmente consiguiera pasar por un hueco, y corrió, corrió tan rápido como pudo, fuera, bajando la escalera de piedra y él solo siguió corriendo hasta que terminó en la parte de atrás del dañado castillo. Harry jadeaba, estaba temblando violentamente y no tenía idea de porqué, se sentía caliente y, de nuevo, no tenía idea del porqué. Se desplomó en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared rota, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y luego comenzó a mecerse, estuvo sentado allí así, meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás. Cada vez que se movía su espalda golpeaba con fuerza contrra la áspers piedra del castillo.

Después de hablar de nuevo con el nuevo ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt, Draco Malfoy fue puesto en libertad, su madre sería puesta en arresto domiciliario por lo que estaba siendo vigilada por un hombre con un largo traje negro. Su padre había sido atado y llevado a los pocos minutos de la muerte de Voldemort. Draco había estado en completo shock cuando Potter mató al señor oscuro. Draco siempre supo que los amigos de Potter le creían, él era el chico de oro de Griffindor; también sabía que el personal había creído en Potter y, si Draco era honesto consigo mismo él también hubo esperado que Potter hiciera un milagro y lo hiciera. Sus ojos seguían desviándose hacia el héroe de pelo azabache que estaba rodeado de gente que le agradecía, pero podía decir que Potter estaba tratando de escapar de las manos que le agarraban. En un momento Draco creyó ver el pánico en los sorprendentes ojos verdes, unos segundos más tarde, Draco definitivamente vio a Potter en pánico.

Cuando se sentó cerca de su madre, vio a más personas siendo llevadas dentro, más muertos, pero también vio a Hagrid llevar a alguien con una larga túnica negra, despareciendo al pasar las puertas y paredes rotas. Draco pensó que esas ropas pertenecían a Severus, pero nunca pudo ver lo suficientemente bien como para asegurarse.

—Madre, si te llevan a casa antes de que regrese te veré allí. Tengo que ir a ver si ese que llevaba Hagrid era Severus.

—Muy bien Draco, por favor ten cuidado, todavía hay un montón de gente aquí que podría intentar hacernos daño.

—Lo sé, estaré bien —Draco besó la mejilla de su madre y luego se dirigió fuera del gran salón. Miró a su alrededor y vio a un curandero entrar en una de las antiguas aulas de la planta baja por lo que se dirigió hacia ella. Se dio cuenta de que esa habitación estaba siendo utilizada como un hospital improvisado, entonces vio a Severus siendo atendido por Madame Pomfrey con McGonagall de pie junto a la cama. Draco podía ver que Severus estaba despierto y hablando, pero no pudo oír lo que decían. Decidió esperar hasta que McGonagall y la matrona se fueran antes de ir a hablar con Severus. Se paró con la espalda contra la pared, pero miró alrededor hacia todas las personas en las camas. Aunque para Draco la mayoría se veía bien, un poco maltratada pero nada serio. Pensó que tal vez los heridos más graves hubieran sido trasladados a San Mungo. Pasaron otros veinte minutos antes de que las dos mujeres se fueran dejando a Severus, por lo que se apresuró a bajar y sentarse en la cama.

—¿Estás bien Severus?

—Por supuesto, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Está Potter vivo?

—Sí, salió corriendo del castillo hace una hora porque no podía conseguir salir de la gente que le rodeaba dándole las gracias. Está muerto Severus, el Señor Oscuro está muerto, lo vi, pero también lo sentí —Draco tocó su brazo.

Severus levantó su manga.

—La marca oscura se ha ido, ha desaparecido por completo y eso solo podría suceder si realmente ha muerto, ¿acaso fue Potter u otra persona?

—Potter lo hizo, cuando nos dijeron que estaba muerto. El Señor Oscuro tenía a Hagrid sacándolo del bosque prohibido, entonces él se apareció, de la nada. Se acabó Severus, pero ¿qué pasa con nosotros?

—¿Han sido tú y tus padres detenidos?

—Padre fue llevado directamente a Azkaban, madre está siendo puesta bajo arresto domiciliario, yo soy libre pero necesitarán interrogarme más, ¿y tú, te detuvieron?

—No lo creo, le expliqué a Minerva que hay pruebas de que no todo es lo que parece. Ella tiene que hablar con Potter sobre eso.

—Si puede encontrarlo. Él estaba siendo rodeado por la gente, finalmente se liberó y corrió fuera. Pero Severus, lo vi, por un segundo, pero su mirada estaba asustada y él entró en pánico antes de irse.

—En caso de que Minerva no pueda encontrarlo lo harás tú Draco, asegúrate de que está bien. Te explicaré porqué me preocupa más tarde, ahora no es el momento.

—De acuerdo, ¿seguirás aquí?

—Poppy dijo que debería quedarme al menos por un par de horas, así que me quedaré aquí a menos que algo suceda.

—No tardaré —Draco miró a Severus—. Me gustaría que estuviésemos solos.

—También yo, pero no lo estamos, y tendremos tiempo más tarde, ahora vamos.

Draco asintió y se apresuró a por el castillo. Miró a su alrededor, pero nunca vio a Potter, vio a más personas luciendo heridas o muertas. Se movió apresurado de una parte de los terrenos a otra, buscando siempre el pelo rebelde oscuro que tan bien conocía. Finalmente Draco vio a Potter, sentado en el suelo, meciéndose hacia atrás y adelante, con los brazos sujetos firmemente alrededor de sus rodillas que se apretaban contra su pecho. Draco se quedó mirando fijamente a Potter, preguntándose que le pasaba, finalmente se acercó hasta quedar directamente frente a él.

—Potter, ¿estás bien? —Draco no podía creer que él solo le preguntó a Potter, pero nunca obtuvo respuesta—. Potter —Draco se arrodilló y finalmente consiguió un vistazo a su cara, era de miedo, esa es la única manera en que Draco podría describir la expresión de la cara de Harry Potter, estaba asustado, pero ¿porqué ahora? El Señor Oscuro estaba muerto, la guerra había terminado, Potter no debería de tener miedo nunca más y, aunque Draco odiase admitirlo, Potter nunca lucía asustado, incluso frente al Señor Oscuro—. Potter, ¿puedes oírme? —nuevamente Draco no obtuvo respuesta, pero él lo sintió, eran como chispas calientes y parecían estar emanando de Potter—. Mejor busco ayuda —Draco se fue entonces a toda prisa, pero él no fue a uno de los amigos de Potter, no fue incluso a un maestro, él regresó a Severus, él sabría qué hacer. Después de explicar lo que vio estaba haciendo Potter, ambos caminaron lentamente fuera del hospital hacia los jardines, Severus dando pasos muy lentos, sosteniendo su pecho mientras caminaba. Rodearon la parte trasera del castillo y los hombres se detuvieron, mirando hacia abajo vieron a Harry Potter y ambos hombres se miraron luego en silencio atónito ante lo que estaban viendo.

* * *

><p><strong>121/15**

**Bueno, he aquí nueva historia/traducción. En este caso será un trío, Harry/Severus/Draco xDDD**

**Ahora bien, como ya dije en otro fic la semana pasada, en este caso me manejaré diferente. Junto con esta historia publicaré otras varias nuevas, algunas tengo un poco avanzadas y otras no así que, si bien actualizaré todas -cuando pueda-, me enfocaré en actualizar más rápido y frecuente aquella que vea que tiene más respuesta y llame más la atención ya sea por los rws o por las vistas. Lo haré solo porque es verano y sé que no podré actualizar todas juntas aunque quisiera pero a la vez son proyectos que ya estaban medio listos para salir desde el año pasado. Además de que se me hace difícil decidirme por uno porque la verdad me gustan todas las historias de esta autora y ya que tengo su permiso para todos sus fics me quiero apurar y subir cuantos más pueda =P**

**Gracias de antemano por pasar a leer ;)**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
>Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de <strong>**Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**.**

**.**

—Parece que el poder viene directamente de él —Draco se había quedado mirando a Harry.

—Ha venido a su poder, si él no consigue esto bajo control podría hacerse daño a él y a otros. Tenemos que sacarle de aquí para que pueda calmarse.

—Pero él debería de haber entrado en su poder cuando era más joven, ¿porqué ahora?

—Te lo explicaré más tarde Draco, creo que sería mejor que lo llevara a mi casa, lejos de tanta gente.

—Hazlo, le diré a mi madre que nos reuniremos allí —Draco se giró y corrió de regreso al castillo.

Severus Snape se arrodilló delante de Harry Potter, luego tocó suavemente el brazo, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de Potter.

—Potter, escúchame con mucho cuidado. Este poder viene de usted, necesita calmarse antes de que dañe a alguien —Harry le mira lentamente con los ojos en blanco, pero él no dice nada ni se mueve—. Usted debe de haber visto mi memoria, sabe que no le haría daño, pero tengo que sacarle de aquí antes de que lastime a otros. Le llevaré a mi casa donde podrá calmarse y podré explicarle lo que está pasándole. Por favor, no peleé conmigo en esto —Severus tuvo que recurrir a la fuerza, desenredó los brazos de Harry de sus piernas y luego lo tiró sobre sus pies, pero todo lo que hizo Harry fue permanecer de pie inmóvil mirando hacia el frente—. Voy a llevarlo a través de la aparición —nuevamente Severus tomó el brazo de Harry, y luego rápidamente dejaron el lugar. Veloces se abrieron paso a la casa de Severus, a una gran habitación apenas amoblada, entonces Severus llevó a Harry hacia su sofá—. Siéntese ahí.

Harry se sentó.

—Usted murió, esto es un sueño.

—No, no morí, me desmayé por la pérdida de sangre, pero Hagrid me encontró —Severus se arrodilló delante de Harry y lo único que vio fue una mirada en blanco—. Si has visto mi memoria fuiste a morir, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero estoy aquí, no funcionó, él va a volver, otra vez.

—Funcionó, escúchame. Albus no me dejó decirte pero al usar la maldición asesina solo destruiría su alma, y te mantendría vivo al mismo tiempo. Él necesitaba que creyeras que ibas a morir para que el Señor Oscuro creyera que te estaba matando. No podía sospechar.

—¿Funcionó, ¿quieres decir que se ha ido? ¿de verdad?

—Sí, Draco dijo que lo mataste así que sí, se ha ido y ya no podrá regresar, nuestras marcas oscuras se han ido, han desaparecido por completo y eso solo sucedería si muriese. La última vez se desvaneció, pero no se fue. Pero tu poder Harry, es por él por el que estás aquí. Desde aquella fatídica noche en el Valle Godric nunca llegaste hasta tu máxima potencia, ahora ha llegado porque él finalmente desapareció, ¿entiendes lo que digo?

—Me siento extraño.

—Sé que lo haces, es tu poder, por lo que necesitas relajarte o podría explotar. Es por eso que te he traído aquí, lejos de todos.

—Mi poder, por eso nunca me sentí así antes.

—Lo sé, como he dicho, su alma evitó que tu poder salga. Por lo general, un mago o bruja entrará en su poder básico a los siete años, no en su pleno, ¿recuerdas hacer magia cuando eras un niño?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Algunas cosas, nada demasiado grande, nunca supe porqué, no me dijeron.

—Sí, Albus me explicó que tus parientes no te dijeron que eras un mago. Haré un poco de té para nosotros, quédate ahí y trata de pensar solo pensamientos tranquilos —Severus se levantó y vio a Draco viéndoles—. Draco, siéntate con Harry, si lo ves molesto intenta calmarlo de cualquier forma que puedas.

Draco asintió y se sentó junto a Potter.

—Antes brillabas.

—¿Brillaba? —Harry levantó lentamente la cabeza para mirar hacia los ojos grises—. Tienes ojos bonitos.

Los ojos de Draco se ensancharon ante el comentario de Potter.

—Um, gracias, pero, ¿porqué me dices eso en lugar de alguna observación de listillo?

—No quiero que se preocupen, estoy malditamente enfermo y cansado de todas las peleas —Harry negó con la cabeza—. Estoy tan caliente.

—Va a ser, tienes que calmarte. Recuerdo ir a través de esto cuando niño, seguí explotando mi poder y rompiendo todas las ventanas cada vez que me molestaba o enojaba.

—Entonces, ¿lo que dijo Snape es cierto? ¿mi poder me hace sentir como una mierda?

Draco sonrió de mala gana.

—Sí, Potter, ¿no sabes nada sobre el poder mágico?

Harry se encogió de hombros, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca me dijeron, no tenía a nadie que me explique, entonces él estaba detrás de mí.

Draco miró a su alrededor como las ventanas comenzaban a temblar y a agrietarse.

—Está muerto, cálmate o nos cortarás en pedazos —Draco no estaba seguro de si esto iba a funcionar, pero él puso su mano sobre el brazo caliente de Harry—. Trata de pensar en algo relajante.

—Relajante, el agua, el agua es suave, fresca —Harry cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente—. El olor y la sensación de agua fría, pero todavía estoy caliente.

—Severus, creo que tenemos que conseguir bajar la temperatura de Potter, él está ardiendo.

—De acuerdo, Potter, ven con nosotros —Severus tomó el brazo de Harry y lo tiró sobre sus pies—. Draco tiene razón, estás ardiendo, necesitamos bajar tu temperatura.

—¿Cómo?

—Un baño de agua fría, vamos —Severus y Draco llevaron a Harry al cuarto de baño, Severus corrió al baño, asegurándose de que no estuviera ni frío ni caliente—. Ahora desnúdate y entra allí, estaremos fuera.

—No puedo sentir mis dedos —Harry miró sus manos—. Son rojos, se siente como si se estuvieran quemando.

—Tenemos que hacer esto de la manera rápida —dijo Severus—. Ayúdame a desnudarlo Draco.

Entre Severus y Draco quitaron sus ropas a Harry y lo metieron al baño, pero ambos hombres no podían creer la cantidad de cicatrices que cubrían el cuerpo de Harry Potter, además de ver un nuevo gran corte con forma de rayo. Podían ver realmente el vapor emergiendo del agua y sabían que lo metieron al agua fresca justo a tiempo.

—Todavía me siento caliente.

—Sí, pero está funcionando, quédate allí. Ahora dime ¿de donde vienen todas esas cicatrices? —Severus vio a Harry tensarse y como el agua comenzó a burbujear—. Lo siento, no pienses en ello —Severus abrió el grifo de agua fría y enfrío el baño—. Piensa solo en el agua fría, nada más.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y luego se relajó lentamente, luego fue bajando hasta que solo su cara quedó fuera del agua. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, tratando de calmar su corazón que latía rápidamente.

Severus y Draco se acercaron a la puerta.

—Tengo que volver a Hogwarts y explicar, ellos deben estar buscándole.

—Puedo ir yo Severus.

—No, ellos saben que soy inocente, de ti podrían pensar que secuestraste a Potter, será más seguro que yo vaya —Severus se arrodilló en el baño—. Tengo que ir a Hogwarts y explicarles que estás aquí o van a pensar que algo te ha pasado.

Harry giró lentamente de la cabeza.

—Tu recuerdo, aún está en el pensadero de Dumbledore, me olvidé de quitarlo.

—Lo conseguiré mientras esté allí, Draco va a quedarse contigo. Mantente en la bañera y no te muevas hasta que regrese.

—Sí señor —dijo Harry en voz baja, luego volviendo hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, por lo que a pesar de que aún estaba caliente y con esa extraña sensación, estaba tranquilo y relajado por primera vez en años.

* * *

><p><strong>141/15**

Jejejeje, no puedo creer que haya llegado a los 10 rws jajajaja, parece que la idea del trío les ha gustado, no? ;) (pillines) Okok, bueno, como han comentado **mucho** más de lo que esperaba me he apurado un poquito y vine a dejarles el segundo cap para que vayan entendiendo de qué va realmente la historia más allá del trío ok?

Va lo mismo, iré dando prioridad a la historia que vez que tiene más interés, que por ahora es es y luego Salic Krubis así que creo esa será la siguiente... veremos... mientras , disfruten de este capi

**Gracias de antemano por pasar a leer y sobre todo por comentar ;)**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
>Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de <strong>**Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**.**

**.**

Después de que Severus recuperó la memoria caminó por el castillo en busca de Minerva y con suerte de los amigos de Potter. La suerte estaba de su lado ya que estaban todos juntos y, a juzgar por la expresión de sus caras estaban preocupados por Harry Potter.

—Minerva.

—Severus, nos preguntábamos donde habías desaparecido. Pero no tengo tiempo ahora mismo, no podemos encontrar a Harry.

—No, no lo harás, lo llevé a mi casa para alejarlo de la multitud , necesitaba calmarse.

—¿Su casa? —Ron soltó en voz alta.

—Sí, Weasley, mi casa —Severus se giró hacia Minerva—. Él entró en su poder, estaba emanando calor, temblando suavemente, tenía todo su cuerpo caliente y brillando. Ahora mismo está tomando un baño fresco y relajante para calmarse.

—¿Porqué habría de haber entrado en su poder ahora y no cuando niño?

—Lo siento Minerva, pero eso es algo que no puedo discutir sin el permiso de Potter. Albus me explicó y es parte de lo que te estaba diciendo. Nosotros lo sacamos de aquí justo a tiempo antes de que estallara.

—¿Nosotros?, ¿qué quiere decir? —preguntó Neville.

Severus se giró lentamente para enfrentar al Griffindor.

—Draco encontró al señor Potter en mal estado, fue él quien me dijo y por el que fuimos capaces de sacarlo de aquí antes de que él le hiciera daño a alguien. Draco lo está mirando en estos momentos, asegurándose de que se mantenga tranquilo.

—Él podría estar en peligro con el hurón —dijo Ron con urgencia mirando a sus amigos—. Tenemos que asegurarnos.

—Les puedo asegurar que Potter no está en peligro.

—No vamos a tomar su palabra de ello, usted mató a Dumbledore —gruñó Seamus.

—Yo no asesiné a Dumbledore, si quieren saberlo, Albus estaba muriendo y me pidió que lo matara para que Bellatrix no consiguiera hacerse con él en su estado debilitado. Potter sabe esto y estoy seguro de que va a explicarles cuando esté a la altura y en este momento él no lo está para nada.

—Lo sentimos profesor pero no podemos tomar su palabra de ello, tenemos que escuchar y ver a Harry por nosotros mismos —dijo Hermione obstinadamente—. Iré a hablar con Kingsley, estoy segura de que va a verlo como nosotros.

Ron y todos sus amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos a Hermione para luego sonreír antes de que todos miraran a Snape.

—Tomaré a Minerva, Granger y Weasley solamente, no voy a tenerlos a todos ustedes andando por mi casa.

—El resto quédense aquí. Señor Longbottom, ¿podría explicar esto al ministro? dígale que hablaré con él cuando regrese.

—Sí profesora, vamos DA, vámonos —Neville condujo al grupo fuera del gran salón.

—Si todos conocen Spenners End, el nombre de la calle es Sinclair, concéntrense en el camino.

—Severus, creo que sería más sabio que nos aparezca con usted. —dijo Minerva.

—Muy bien, vamos entonces —Severus esperó hasta que Minerva, Hermione y Ron le agarraron del brazo y luego desapareció en el acto. Llegaron al camino y Severus se sacudió su brazo y se alejó. Abrió la puerta y los tres invitados no deseados le siguieron a través de la casa—. Potter, traje a sus amigos, ellos no creyeron que no estabas en peligro, ¿pueden entrar? —Severus llamó desde un par de metros alejados de la puerta abierta del baño.

—Claro, si no les importa verme así —respondió Harry, aún quedándose tumbado en la profundidad del agua con solo su cara sobresaliendo.

—¡Harry! —gritó Hermione, y luego se giró—. Oh, no sabía que estabas desnudo.

—Estoy en un baño Hermione, ¿de qué otra forma estaría? —Harry oyó reír a Malfoy—. Malfoy idiota.

—Potter mocoso, pero los dos Potterettes verán las joyas de la familia, por no hablar de la profesora McGonagall.

—De lo que Sirius me dijo ella ya las ha visto antes —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros, luego se empujó lentamente a sí mismo—. Todavía estoy caliente, pero no tanto como antes, no estoy quemando más.

—¿Estás bien, compañero? ¿y porqué estás siendo amable con el hurón? —preguntó Ron.

—Decidimos que era hora de olvidar toda la jodida mierda de nuestro pasado. Él ha estado hablándome, manteniéndome tranquilo.

—Vuelve a la madriguera con nosotros, allí podrás refrescarte —sugirió Hermione.

Harry comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

—Tranquilo Potter —Severus abrió el grifo de nuevo cuando al instante el agua comenzó a levantar vapor—, pensamientos tranquilos.

—Piensa en bañarte desnudo en el lago negro —dijo Draco sonriendo a Harry, quien sonrió y dejó que su cuerpo se hunda—. Ahí está, funcionó.

—¿Porqué le molesta venir a mi casa? —preguntó Ron con cara de preocupación.

—Demasiada gente, no puedo —Harry comenzó a respirar fuertemente hasta que comenzó a jadear y el agua comenzó a hervir.

—Rápido Draco —Severus empujó a Harry de nuevo al agua cuando Draco abrió de nuevo el agua fría sobre él—. Déjala correr —Draco agarró un trapo y comenzó a limpiar la cara de Harry.

—Nunca he visto a alguien tan mal antes —Minerva miró a Harry mientras el agua se instalaba lentamente.

—Mira, ahora mismo no es el momento, Harry tiene que mantener la calma hasta que pueda controlarlo. Si ir a lo de los Weasley es molesto para él, entonces no debe ir. Pero diré esto, ustedes no vieron su rostro cuando estaba siendo rodeado en el gran salón, estaba asustado, no podía moverse porque estaba atrapado. Creo que él está teniendo ataques de pánico en este momento y eso no está ayudando a manejar su poder —dijo Draco con urgencia.

—En realidad lo que Draco dice es cierto, él estaba rodeado, traté de llegar a él. Y antes de eso fue cuando estaba rodeado por todos nosotros cuando se enfrentó a Voldemort, los mortífagos y los gigantes antes de eso.

—Sí —jadeó Harry—. Demasiados.

—Ciérrala Draco, ha dejado de emanar calor.

Draco cerró el agua y luego li´pió la cara de Harry otra vez, ¿mejor?

—Sí, gracias —Harry volteó lentamente la cabeza— ¿fueron a través de esto cuando niños?

—Me sentí caliente, mucho, pero nada como tú compañero. Charlie fue el peor. No pudo usar ropa durante semanas, solo su ropa interior, eso es lo que papá dijo.

—Eso habría sido un buen espectáculo, sobre todo con su cuerpo musculoso.

—Ow, Harry, solo porque eres gay no quiere decir que deba escucharte decir eso de mi hermano y él no era musculoso en ese entonces, era un niño escuálido y flaco —Ron se estremeció.

—Se suponía que mantuvieras eso para ti mismo.

—Lo siento compañero, se me escapó, pero estoy seguro de que la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Snape y Malfoy lo guardarán para sí mismos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo cree usted que Harry esté así, Severus? —preguntó Minerva.

—Por como va en estos momentos, al menos un mes, dos meses a lo sumo, pero podría tomar aún más tiempo si sigue enojándose o molestándose. Gente rodeándolo no servirá de nada.

—Entonces podría ser prudente que se quede aquí. A nuestro señor Potter se le ha dado un nuevo nombre, el salvador del mundo mágico, por lo que él será buscado por todos, especialmente los periodistas.

—Aún famoso Potter —Draco sonrió y luego abrió su boca cuando Harry le salpicó—. Me salpicaste.

—Bueno, estás un imbécil.

—Creo que debemos irnos para informar al DA y al ministro de que el señor Potter está en buenas manos. Pero tendrás que mostrarnos pruebas Severus.

Harry miró a Snape.

—Pueden verlo, si está bien contigo Potter.

Harry cerró los ojos mientras se hundía en el agua viendo nuevamente salir vapor de esta. Tomó algunas respiraciones calmantes y profundas mientras Draco limpiaba su cara, pero asintió con la cabeza y señaló a las tres personas detrás de él, haciéndole saber que solo quería que ellos vieran la memoria ya que explicaría más de lo que Harry deseaba que hiciera.

* * *

><p><strong>161/15**

Wow wow wow, han comentado bastante! jejeje y por eso les he subido nuevo cap... casi que no pero llegué a terminarlo hoy. También quiero ver si llego a subir el 2 de SK porque también han comentado bien en esa historia, que por cierto, si no lo saben es un Harry/OMC pero muuuy leve, es más sobre el nuevo DarkHarry que otra cosa, ok?

Mil gracias por pasar y me alegro les esté gustando, yo al traducirla la estoy releyendo y estoy igual de atrapada que ustedes porque ya la había leído hace bastante xD

**Gracias de antemano por pasar a leer y sobre todo por comentar ;)**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
>Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de <strong>**Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**.**

**.**

Después de que Minerva, Hermione y Ron se fueron, Severus pasó a Harry una fina bata de satén. Parándose, dio un paso fuera de la bañera y luego se puso la bata.

—¿Todavía estás caliente?

—Un poco, no demasiado mal ahora, gracias —Harry dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a Snape y a Malfoy para luego seguirlos hacia la otra habitación.

—Has perdido peso, iré a comprar algo para que comamos, quédate Draco, y mantenloo tranquilo.

—No iré a ninguna parte Severus.

Harry miró a Snape irse antes de volverse hacia Malfoy.

—Lo llamas por su nombre, ¿porqué?

—Algo que hemos mantenido privado por el último par de años.

—Oh, así que tú y Snape ¿están juntos?

—En cierto modo, sí, yo no sabía que eras gay, saliste con la chica Weasley.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Después de que rompí con ella, esto fue después del funeral de Dumbledore, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar y me di cuenta de que nunca me excité. Sé que debo decirle, pero estoy tratando de mantener mi vida privada fuera de los papeles.

—No diremos nada, Severus y yo también mantenemos nuestra relación en secreto. Debo hacer lo mismo, mi padre arregló un matrimonio para mí en cuanto nací, nunca pude decirle que era gay.

—¿Eso realmente sucede, lo de los matrimonios?

—Sí, la mayoría de las familias sangre pura siempre arreglan un matrimonio entre sus hijos.

—Nunca me di cuenta de que eras gay, o Snape —Harry arrugó la cara— ¿Cómo puede ser eso si amaba a mi madre?

—¿De qué estás hablando Potter?

—Snape y mi madre eran amigos de niños, pero él la amaba, ella no, ella solo pensaba en él como un amigo. Así que no entiendo como es que es gay.

—Amaba a tu madre como una amiga, similar a lo que sientes por la señorita Granger presumo —dijo Snape entrando a la cocina y comenzando luego a repartir un poco de comida—. Siéntense.

—¿Es siempre tan mandón fuera de la escuela? —Harry susurró a Draco haciéndolo reír.

—No, es solo su forma de ser, vamos Potter, tienes que poner un poco de peso en ese culo tuyo si esperas atraer a cualquier tío.

Harry puso los ojos, pero lo siguió.

—Ni siquiera he pensado en eso, he tenido bastante en mi mente para pensar en... bueno, ya sabes —se sonrojó.

—Oh, Potter se siente avergonzado, esto es algo que nunca he visto antes.

—Malfoy idiota, solo porque te estás follando a Snape no significa que todos los demás lo estemos haciendo.

—Muy bien, suficiente ambos de ustedes —dijo Severus colocando luego tres vasos sobre la mesa—. Le agradecería si guardara esa información para sí mismo Potter.

—Lo haré, no es asunto de nadie sino suyo y del hurón —sonrió Harry comenzando a comer.

—Por lo menos no estás molesto, pero llámame hurón de nuevo y podría hechizarte cara rajada. Tú no tienes una varita, yo sí.

Bien... Malfoy.

—Ustedes dos son peores que niños y son adultos, pero seguro que no actúan como tales.

—Estamos divirtiéndonos un poco Severus, relájate, por cierto —Draco se inclinó y besó a Severus—. Ha sido un tiempo desde que he sentido tus labios.

Los labios de Severus formaron una sonrisa renuente.

—Sí, ha sido.

—No creo jamás haberlo visto sonreír antes, excepto en la memoria.

—Tuve que actuar i parte Potter, si yo le sonriera al Señor Oscuro seguramente sabría que había algo mal.

—¿Es por eso que nunca pudo decirme que había estado ayudando?

—Sí, si hubieras actuado diferente hacia mí entonces estoy seguro de que todos los Slytherin hubieran escrito a sus padres para hacerles saber. Así que, aunque hemos pasado algún tiempo a solas, no podía dejar que pensaras de manera diferente de mí.

—Entiendo, habría sido sospechoso si actuásemos como lo hacemos ahora. Así que, ¿ha ayudado por ser amigo de mi madre?

—Sí, le hice una promesa a Lily de mantenerte a salvo.

—Así que la vio, ¿después de esa pelea que tuvieron?

—Sí, ella de mala gana me perdonó pero yo ya era un mortífago para entonces. La vi a hurtadillas de su casa un par de semanas antes de esa noche, había estado manteniendo un ojo sobre ella desde que el Señor Oscuro pensó que podrías ser el niño de la profecía. Me acerqué a tu madre y le hablé, estaba asustada y me pidió que hiciera todo lo posible por protegerte.

Harry miró su comida.

—¿Cómo era mi madre?

Severus y Draco oyeron la emoción en la voz de Potter.

—Ella era hermosa, talentosa, protectora, pero tenía un infierno de genio. Ella era la única que podía controlar a tu padre y padrino. Lupin se había dado por vencido.

—Me enteré por Slughorn que le gustaba pociones, ¿era porque eras su mejor amigo?

—Parcialmente, pero tu madre tenía una habilidad natural cuando se trataba de pociones. Si estuviera viva hoy día ella me daría una carrera por mi dinero.

—¿Sabe que no soy nada como mi padre, salvo por como luzco?

Severus suspiró.

—Sí, lo sé, eres más como tu madre de lo que crees. Pero el pensar en ti como el hijo de James Potter me hizo más fácil el mantener mis verdaderos sentimientos enterrados. Estoy seguro de que eres consciente de lo fácil que le era entrar en nuestras mentes.

—Sí, lo sé —Harry se abanicó antes de tomar un trago de la bebida fría por su sed.

—¿Estás bien Potter? —preguntó Draco mirando a Harry con cuidado.

—Aún caliente, pero no tan mal, solo que no me gusta pensar en él.

—Entonces mantén tus pensamientos en otras cosas. Ahora mismo esa es la parte más difícil para ti ya que todo sucedió recientemente. Necesitas concentrarte en cualquier cosa que te haga feliz, tranquilo, relajado —dijo Severus.

—Si por alguna razón no puedo, ¿qué podría pasar? —Harry levantó lentamente la cabeza y miró a Snape a los ojos.

—Por lo general los objetos comenzarán a romperse, entonces las ventanas temblarán hasta explotar. Si aún no puedes calmarte entonces todo se romperá, pero si hay alguien cerca tuyo entonces podría quedar gravemente herido. Lo peor que podría pasar es que la gente cercana a ti explote literalmente a nada, entonces seguiría hasta que no quede nada de ti tampoco. Es decir, en los casos más extremos, que no ocurren a menudo.

—¿Quieres decir que si me molesto podría herirlos a los dos? Caray, ¿porqué están cerca mío entonces?, siempre estoy molesto o enojado.

—Tenías una razón antes Potter, ahora la razón se ha ido. Una vez que te des cuenta de que tus sentimientos y pensamientos son propiamente tuyos no te enfadarás Albus me explicó todo al principio todo tuvo sentido para mí, perdías el temperamento a menudo porque él lo hacía. Es posible que haya visto lo que hacías pero también lo sentía y, cuando alguien que estaba muy cerca suyo habría sentido su enojo.

—Todo el tiempo, yo solo arremetía, gritaba y golpeaba para tratar de evitar que esos sentimientos se apoderasen. Su ira era terrible y agotadora, solía derrumbarme después —Harry dejó escapar un enorme suspiro—. No puedo, me estoy poniendo caliente de nuevo.

Severus, Draco y Harry volvieron rápidamente al cuarto de baño donde Harry se hundió en el agua con los dos hombres viendo hervir el agua antes de que disminuyera lentamente y el vapor se elevara. Sabían que eso seguiría ocurriendo hasta que Harry pudiera aprender a controlar su poder, pero también debía de poner su pasado a descansar, esa sería la parte más difícil de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>191/15**

Jejejej nuevo cap xD Muuuuchas gracias por todos los que han pasado, comentado, leído y agregado.. ahora sí, nos leemos en el próx...

**Gracias de antemano por pasar a leer y sobre todo por comentar ;)**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
>Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de <strong>**Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**.**

**.**

Draco dejó a Severus con Harry mientras que él iba a ver a su madre. Tenía encantos colocados a su alrededor por los aurores, lo que significaba que no podía salir de la casa. Los aurores también habían registrado la casa tomando cualquier cosa que consideraran oscura con ellos para poder destruirlo, su madre les había dicho todo sobre donde Lucius hubo estado guardando o escondiendo cosas. Draco le explicó sobre Potter y la forma en que estaba ayudándole a Severus, así que empacó una bolsa pequeña, besó a su madre y luego se apareció de regreso a Spinners End.

Severus y Draco estaban en la cama, acostados tranquilamente después de haber pasado el último par de horas haciendo el amor, estando ahora en un sueño contento, el primero que tenían en años. Cuando, durante la noche, ambos hombres despertaron con fuertes gritos de agonía que les hizo correr a la habitación en la que Harry Potter estaba durmiendo. Pensaron que podría estar ardiendo mientras dormía, pero cuando llegaron a la habitación pudieron ver que estaba teniendo una gran pesadilla. Ambos corrieron hacia la cama, Severus sacudiendo duramente los hombros de Harry, tratando de hacerle salir de la pesadilla.

—Potter, despierta —dijo Severus sacudiendo a Harry otra vez.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe buscando frenéticamente por la habitación.

—Pesadilla —jadeó.

—Sí, ¿ocurren usualmente con regularidad?

—Sí, todo el tiempo, pero era él quien las causaba —Harry se sentó y puso la cabeza sobre su mano—. Yo vi a mi madre.

—Tu madre, ¿quieres decir en tu sueño? —preguntó Draco luciendo confundido.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—De verdad, antes —sollozó antes de girarse acurrucándose en una bola—. Todos estaban allí, mamá, papá, Sirius, Remus, ellos me ayudaron —un sollozo escapó de la boca de Harry antes de que él enterrara la cabeza en la almohada y llorara.

Severus y Draco miraron a Harry y luego el uno al otro, asintiendo con la cabeza, entonces cada uno se tendió a un lado de Harry y se aferró a él, solo entonces dejándolo llorar. Severus tendido frente a la espalda de Harry, Draco tendido sobre su frente, incluso con sus rodillas levantadas, pero poco a poco las rodillas de Harry fueron enderezándose y los tres de ellos quedaron cuerpo a cuerpo, cuerpo desnudo contra cuerpo desnudo. Severus asintió a Draco de nuevo antes de ver como su compañero comenzaba a besar a Harry Potter, mientras que su mano se deslizaba hacia abajo y se frotaba contra el culo desnudo de Harry. Ahora podían sentir lo caliente y molesto que estaba Harry, por lo que para quitar su mente de todo y todos el sexo ayudaría más que nada. Severus y Draco habían hablado de esto y decidieron que el tener relaciones sexuales con Harry podría ser ua manera de ayudarlo a atravesar el problema con su poder, si él estaba interesado, y parecía que así era.

—En el momento en el que sintió las manos de Severus en su culo movió su boca, mirando primero a Draco y luego a Severus por encima de su hombro.

—No pienses Potter, solo ve con lo que estás sintiendo.

—Pero están juntos.

—Tenemos una relación abierta Harry, así que vamos a pasar un buen rato, ayudará con tu poder —sonrió Draco antes de comenzar a besar a Harry de nuevo. Podía sentir a Harry relajándose y luego su mano bajó a rodear la longitud de Draco.

Severus mantuvo su mano moviéndose sobre las nalgas de Harry, luego, asegurándose de revestir su dedo, lo deslizó lentamente dentro de Harry y le sintió apretarse a su alrededor. Severus movió el dedo hasta el fondo y luego lo sacaba, cada vez frotando contra las paredes interiores del culo de Harry para luego deslizar otro dedo. Mantuvo sus dedos entrando y saliendo, abriéndolos de vez en cuando. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Harry enfriándose de su poder y calentándose solo en los toques suyos y de Draco. Asegurándose de recubrir su propia polla, se empujó muy lento dentro de Harry, de nuevo sintió a Harry apretar a su alrededor pero por lo demás nunca vaciló. Él acababa de comenzar a empujar de nuevo mientras gemía en voz alta. Severus observó como Draco bajaba por la cama y cerraba su boca sobre la longitud de Harry, provocando más gemidos de Harry. Entre Severus y Draco estaban dando a Harry tanto placer como podían, tomando de su mente todo lo que fuera molesto.

Harry no podía dejar de gemir mientras sus caderas empujaban, obligándose más en la boca de Draco y cuando se movía de regreso, sintiendo entrar aún más en él a Snape y no podía creer lo bien que se sentía, hacía calor, pero era de su deseo no de su poder. Quería esto tanto y los dos hombres que lo acompañaban estaban dándole exactamente lo que quería. Él estaba siendo chupado por Draco y follado por Snape, dos personas que siempre creyó odiar, pero no lo hacía y en esos momentos lo único que quería era a ambos de ellos. Después de cambiar unas cuantas veces, los tres hombres se durmieron en la cama que Harry estaba usando.

Harry se agitó cuando sintió un movimiento a su lado, cuando abrió los ojos y aunque era borroso por no llevar sus anteojos, él pudo ver a Snape sentado en la cama junto a él, entonces notó a Draco dormido a su otro lado.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó Harry en voz baja.

Severus se giró para mirar a Harry antes de ponerse a su lado.

—Necesitabas algo o podrías haberte dañado a ti mismo anoche.

—Pero tú y Draco... —Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Estamos bien con esto Potter, no permitas que eso te preocupe. Pero, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Bueno, no tan caliente, solo acalorado.

—Ves, ayudó. Ahora, ¿qué quisiste decir con que viste a tu madre?

Harry volvió un poco la cabeza.

—Dumbledore me dejó la piedra, la usé.

—¿Piedra? ¿qué piedra?

—La piedra de la resurrección.

Severus se sentó allí mirando a Harry en estado de shock.

—Estás diciendo que el cuento es real, ¿y que tú la tienes?

—Ya no la tengo, me deshice de ella. Pero ese y los otros dos son reales, tengo, o tenía los tres.

—¿Crees que podrías explicarlo sin que te calientes demasiado?

—No, pero explicaré mientras tomo un baño. Ahora mismo estoy bien, pero si hablo de ello no estaré.

—Muy bien. Iré a ducharme y luego comenzaré con el desayuno.

—Profesor —Harry miró su regazo.

—Potter.

—Gracias —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Por todo.

—De nada —Severus se levantó y salió de la habitación, aún desnudo.

Harry miró el cuerpo desnudo de Snape, quien se fue para luego girarse y mirar hacia abajo a Draco que estaba mirándole.

—¿Estás comiéndote con los ojos a mi hombre? —sonrió Draco.

—Él tiene un buen cuerpo, que nunca pude ver debajo de esas túnicas —Harry pasó el dedo por el pecho de Draco, el vello claro dándole cosquillas en la palma de su mano—. Tienes un buen cuerpo también.

—Gracias, pero tus cicatrices no se ven demasiado bien. Pensé que Severus y yo teníamos un montón de cicatrices, no son nada en comparación a las tuyas. Seguro que te ha hecho mucho daño.

—No todas son suyas —Harry negó con la cabeza y luego se abanicó de nuevo. Quería olvidar esos pensamientos, así como él se quedó mirando al rubio desnudo, él se movió hasta quedar encima suyo, besándolo, sus caderas moliendo contra él y sintiendo como los brazos de Draco se envolvían alrededor de su cuerpo mientras lo besaba. Harry no estaba seguro de qué hacer con Draco, Snape y el sexo, pero esos momentos no le importaba, le gustaba y parecían quererlo también. Así que él pensó que si esto podía ayudarle con el problema de su poder, entonces era una gran forma de conseguir relajarse y enfriarse al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>301/15**

Muchas gracias por pasar y por esperar ...

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
>Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de <strong>**Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**.**

**.**

Después de comer el desayuno, Harry se dejó caer en un baño frío de nuevo, viendo salir el vapor antes de que pase lentamente, al mismo tiempo, Draco tomaba una ducha, cuando terminó Harry finalmente estuvo finalmente frío y con suficiente calma para explicar sobre la piedra de la resurrección y de cómo él hubo traído las copias de sus padres, Remus y Sirius. Luego explicó acerca de los otros dos elementos, y como Dumbledore originalmente quería que fuera al propio Snape pero que fue a Draco y luego a él, aunque ninguno de ellos la tocara hasta que Voldemort estuvo muerto. Severus y Draco, ambos se sentaron en silencio aturdido porque se dieron cuenta de que ver a sus padres, dos personas que nunca había conocido habían estado con él para después tenerlos que dejar ir, junto a su padrino a quien todo el mundo sabía Harry había llegado a ser tan cercano llegando a considerar como un padre. Cuando Harry llegó al final de su historia, Severus enfrió el agua ya que había comenzado a echar vapor de nuevo.

—¿Eso es de lo que iba tu pesadilla? —preguntó Draco en voz baja.

—Sí, los vi para luego dejarlos ir. Era fácil de hacer en ese momento ya que pensé que los estaría viendo pronto, pero no morí como pensaba.

—Eso explica porque Albus no te dijo, Potter.

—Lo sé, lo entiendo y tiene sentido. Él debe haberse dado cuenta de que dejarme la piedra habría sido malditamente duro para mí.

—No estoy seguro de lo que estaba pensando, pero voy a hablar con su retrato y averiguar porqué lo hizo.

—Así que los trajiste de vuelta pero pensando que pronto te unirías a ellos. Eso habrá sido difícil Harry —dijo Draco con tristeza.

—¿Habías pensado en ellos cuatro originalmente, Potter? —dijo Snape.

—No, originalmente estaba pensando en Sirius, pero pensé que ya que traería de regreso a un muerto bien podría traer a mis padres y a Remus también. Um, pero ¿crees que podrías llamarme Harry? Hemos cogido por Merlín, ¿creo que deberían usarse los primeros nombres no creen?

Draco rió, lo que hizo reír a Harry al ver como Severus les miraba a ambos.

—Oh, creo que tendré problemas con ustedes dos. En lugar de un mocoso tendré que tratar con dos —dijo Severus observando a los dos jóvenes reírse—. Saben, esto me dio una idea. Quiero a los dos en mi habitación en cinco minutos, no lleguen tarde —Severus se levantó y salió del baño.

—Su voz cambió, ¿crees que se molestó por lo que dije?

—No Harry, esa no era su voz de enojado, era su voz de encendido. Creo que tiene algo interesante planeado para nosotros.

—Oh —sonrió Harry, entonces Draco lo levantó, echando luego un encanto de secado sobre el cuerpo fresco de Harry.

Harry y Draco entraron a la habitación de Severus y lo vieron sentado en una silla, desnudo, con las piernas cruzadas, ambos notando que la silla estaba frente a la cama.

—Es hora de que ustedes me den algo, así que manos a la obra, estaré mirando —la voz de Severus era lenta y sensual.

Harry se estremeció ante el sonido de la voz de Snape, pero se dio cuenta de que la respiración de Draco se había enganchado. Había comenzado a desnudarse mientras Harry se quitaba con lentitud su bata antes de volver a mirar a Snape, quien lo estaba mirando de arriba a abajo, la intensidad de esa mirada hizo temblar a Harry y su pene se contrajo.

Draco se puso delante de Harry y luego sus labios se unieron mientras sus manos estaban por todas partes entre sí cuando sus cuerpos comenzaron a molerse unos con otros.

—Harry, de rodillas —dijo Severus suave y lentamente.

Harry y Draco separaron sus labios, miraron por un minuto a Severus antes de que Harry se pusiera de rodillas y tomara a Draco en su boca. Sostuvo las caderas del rubio cuando Draco comenzó a moverse, empujando su polla en la boca de Harry.

—No pares, quiero que Draco acabe.

—Harry conoce de esto Severus —dijo Draco quejándose en voz alta.

—Estoy seguro que lo hace, ¿verdad Harry? —Severus vio a Harry cabecear, pero él se mantuvo succionando.

—Oh Dios, me vengo —se quejó Draco en voz alta, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras él se dejaba ir. Harry siguió chupando hasta obtener la última gota de Draco antes de levantarse.

—En la cama. Harry, sobre tu espalda, piernas separadas, Draco entre sus piernas, asegúrate de que su culo esté hacia mi cara para que pueda ver.

Harry gimió ante las palabras de Severus antes de subirse a la cama, acostándose y separando las piernas.

—Espera Draco, quiero mirar —Severus se puso de pie y miró a Harry—. Muy bonito, pero más abierto —Severus miró a Harry separar sus piernas—. Genial —sonrió cuando Harry tenía las piernas tan separadas como podía—. Así está mejor, ahora Draco, pon tu culo al aire mientras chupas a Harry.

—Oh Dios —Harry gimió y entonces se sonrojó porque Draco aún no lo había tocado, lo que hizo sonreír al rubio antes de arrodillarse entre sus piernas, y con su culo al aire bajar la cabeza hasta rodear la longitud de Harry.

Severus subió a la cama detrás de Draco, pasó sus manos sobre la piel cálida de cada mejilla, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en Harry, quien estaba mirándole. Entonces Severus bajó lentamente la cabeza hasta que la lengua exploraba el interior de Draco, lo que hizo que el rubio chupara más fuerte, Harry gimiera más fuerte y Severus sonriera ante lo emocionante que era de esta manera, el tener a sus dos jóvenes amantes haciendo lo que él quisiera. Después de ver a Harry y a Draco chupándose y follando entre sí Severus encontró que estaba más emocionado de lo que nunca hubo estado en su vida, él se tumbó en la cama entre los dos hombres y dejó que ellos asuman el control, dejándolos que amaran su cuerpo. Uno estaba lamiendo y chupando sus pezones mientras que el otro estaba montándolo, entonces ellos se dispondrían a cambiar. Harry ahora sentado sobre Severus, montando su polla mientras que Draco estaba sentado sobre su pecho, empujando su polla a la boca de Severus. Severus llegó dentro de Draco y agarró la polla de Harry por lo que los tres hombres gemían mientras llegaban juntos, listos para dar rienda suelta a su carga.

Los tres hombres yacieron jadeantes.

—Eso hace que valga la pena el aguantarlos a ambos discutir todo el tiempo.

Harry y Draco se miraron uno al otro mientras sonreían.

—Parece que sabemos como excitarlo tanto que terminemos doloridos —sonrió Draco.

—Deberías estar acostumbrado a ello, yo era virgen hasta ayer por la noche.

—Por favor, no empiecen a discutir de nuevo, estoy demasiado relajado en estos momentos.

—No estábamos discutiendo Severus, pero Potter y yo estamos obligados a caer de nuevo en lo que acostumbramos.

—Definitivamente —Harry bajó la cabeza hasta dejarla sobre el hombro de Severus, sus dedos jugando con el vello oscuro de su pecho. Draco miró a Harry y luego hizo lo mismo, puso su cabeza sobre el otro hombro de Severus y pasó los dedos alrededor de los de Harry, pero a través del pelo en el pecho de Severus. Severus observó a los dos jóvenes que estaban en realidad acurrucados junto a él. Él no era el tipo de persona que abrazara, pero ahora mismo, le gustaba y pensó que al vez, los tres de ellos podrían tener una vida juntos y se preguntó si estarían interesados, entonces, se preguntó como se pondría el mundo cuando dijeran que su héroe estaba en un trío, un trío gay.

* * *

><p><strong>42/15**

Muchas gracias por pasar y, bueno, espero les guste xD. Ya saben, actualizaré más aquella traducción que más interese -al menos por un tiempo más-. Espero volver a mi rutina habitual dentro de un tiempo =)

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
>Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de <strong>**Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**.**

**.**

Durante las próximas semanas Harry comenzó poco a poco a poner su poder bajo control, le era difícil cuando cualquier cosa relacionada con Voldemort, Sirius o cualquier persona que que haya muerto en la guerra fue hablado, por lo que Severus y Draco trataban de no mantener ninguna conversación sobre la guerra.

Severus había hecho una poción multijugos para Harry para que pudiera salir y comprar algo de ropa, así nadie le rodearía ya que parecía que todos querían ver a su salvador y ahora, con la forma en que estaba con su poder, no podía manejarlo estar rodeado. Draco tomó una poción también para así poder acompañar en caso de que tuviera problemas con su poder.

Cuando Harry y Draco entraron a la casa, Severus les miró.

—Bueno, parece que tengo dos muy bonitos jóvenes como mis amantes. Me sorprendes Harry, no creo que te haya visto sin tus anteojos y realmente te ves más como tu madre que como tu padre.

Harry sonrió.

—Tengo lentes de contacto.

—Harry iba a conseguirse nuevas gafas pero, cuando estábamos en Londres muggle me mostró estas cosas lense. Tengo que decir, Harry luce bien.

—Ahora seré capaz de verlos a ambos mientras nos follamos entre sí en lugar de solo ver borroso.

—Entonces, ¿cómo ha ido tu día? ¿has entrado en pánico?

—No, tener a todo el mundo ignorándome es bueno, podría aprender a hacer la poción multijugos, Hermione la hacía para nosotros.

—¿En su cuarto año? —Severus alzó sus cejas.

—No, eso fue cuando Crouch robaba en tu despensa, Hermione lo hizo en nuestro segundo año. Teníamos que conseguir entrar dentro de las habitaciones de Slyhterin para saber si Draco era el heredero de Slytherin.

—Espera un minuto —Draco entrecerró los ojos—. Cuando Goyle tenía gafas, ¿eras tú?

—Sí, Ron era Crabbe, ellos estaban dormidos en un armario de escobas gracias a un somnífero que pusimos en un par de tortas que nos aseguramos que encontraran. También exploté tu caldero en la clase de ese día para que Hermione pudiera colarse en el armario de la despensa por los ingredientes.

—¿Te das cuenta de cuantas reglas rompieron los tres?

—Sí, pero algo estaba petrificando a los estudiantes y creímos que era Draco.

—¿Cómo llegaste a apoderarte de ese libro, ¿se encontraba en la sección restringida? —preguntó Severus.

—Lockhart, Hermione le dijo que quería estudiar la teoría detrás de algo que él había discutido en clase y puesto que él sabía que era inteligente, le dio una nota con el permiso. Usamos el baño de Myrtle la llorona para elaborar la poción ya que nadie entraba ahí. Fue pura coincidencia que la entrada de la cámara estuviera en ese cuarto de baño.

—Sí, Albus explicó lo que pasó. Recibí una carta, o debería decir que recibimos, una carta del ministro, él estará aquí en un par de horas.

—Oh Dios —gimió Harry mientras se hundía en uno de los brazos de la silla—. Para que Kigsley venga significa que algo está pasando.

—No necesariamente, él podría necesitar respuestas en cuanto a la memoria, información sobre ti.

—Pero, él podría haber hablado con el retrato de Dumbledore. Me gusta Kingsley, mucho, él es un buen amigo, pero ahora él es ministro, un político y trabaja para el ministerio, no confío en ellos.

—¿Confía en el ministro? —preguntó Severus.

—Con mi vida y lo hice, él arriesgó su vida por mí, dos veces.

Entonces confía en él de nuevo, Minerva le ha de haber explicado como estás. No creo que él fuera a alterarte mientras estás tratando de controlar tu poder.

—¿Porqué siempre suena tan razonable y como que tiene un montón de sentido? —Harry se encogió de hombros, pero Draco rió.

—Severus es muy inteligente y muy sensible.

—Cámbiense de ropas, voy a comenzar la cena.

—Me ofrecería, pero nunca he hecho la cena, solo desayuno.

—Me gusta cocinar, es muy similar a pociones.

—Si está bien, yo podría hacer el postre.

—Si quieres.

Harry asintió y se dirigió a la habitación que usaba, a pesar de dormir en la misma habitación con Severus y Draco, los tres tenían cada uno sus propias habitaciones.

Como Severus había dicho, todo el mundo necesita un poco de tiempo a solas, por lo que el tener habitaciones separadas trabajaba para Harry, Draco y Severus ya que todos eran hombres independientes y fuertes. Harry y Draco charlaron mientras veían a Severus preparar la cena y se dieron cuenta de que él estaba en lo cierto, la cocina era muy similar a pociones. Mientras la cena se cocinaba, Harry armó un arroz con leche de postre y él rió cuando Severus en realidad parecía sorprendido e impresionado de lo bien que Harry cocinaba. Draco nunca había pasado tiempo en la cocina debido a que su padre siempre había insistido en los elfos domésticos, un Malfoy nunca se limitaba a trabajo manual de cualquier tipo y Draco se limitaba a las palabras de su padre. Después que los tres hombres comieron, Draco ayudó a limpiar, supuso que ya que no tenía idea acerca de cocinar al menos podría limpiar los platos.

Severus pudo ver que Harry estaba nervioso, él seguía tomando respiraciones calmantes para mantener su poder bajo control, mientras que Draco seguía hablándole acerca de algunos de sus momentos en Hogwarts cuando solían ir contra el otro deliberadamente, Severus a veces aparecería recordando algo sobre Lily Potter lo cual siempre ponía el poder de Harry bajo control mientras se imaginaba a su madre en la forma en que Snape la describía. Así fue como estaban los tres hombres, hablando tranquilamente mientras tomaban un whisky de fuego cuando oyeron un golpe en la puerta, Draco sentándose entonces al lado de Harry mientras Severus iba a abrir al visitante.

—Bueno Harry, no te ves diferente —sonrió Kingsley sentándose, un hombre estaba detrás de él, el guardia del ministro.

—Yo iba a conseguir nuevas gafas ahora que podía pero vi estos lentes de contacto. Se los mostré a Draco ya que es un sangre pura y estos no están disponibles en el mundo mágico por ser un elemento muggle.

—Son y hay un montón de sangre pura que no sabrían qué son pero, se ven bien. Minerva me explicó como apenas ahora entraste en tu poder y que Severus y Draco están ayudándote.

—Ambos han sido geniales, me mantienen calmo o de lo contrario me hablan mientras me recuesto en un baño de agua fría. Estuve haciendo hervir el agua cuando me enojaba.

—Eso es extremo, ¿alguna rotura Severus?

—Solo un par de tazas y vasos, por lo general cuando Harry comienza a perder el control Draco dirá algo en la forma en la que solía hablarle a Harry por lo que ambos terminarán peleando como niños, pero sí, ayuda al poder de Harry, aunque ha sido algo el tratar de escuchar a estos dos tener un ir contra el otro todo el tiempo.

—Es un milagro que no se hayan remontado a hechizarse el uno al otro.

—En casa las varitas se quedan en el armario, fuera de su alcance por las dudas.

—Creo que es sabio o uno de ustedes podría terminar lastimado, sino los tres. Supongo que debería explicar porqué estoy aquí Harry, es una noticia impactante pero no peligrosa así que trata de mantener la calma hasta que termine de explicar.

Severus y Draco estaban sentados uno a cada lado de Harry, ambos asegurándose de que él supiera que ellos estaban allí en caso de que la noticia le molestara o enojara ya que ambos se dieron cuenta de que Harry estaba preocupado por lo que sea que el ministro fuera a decirle.

* * *

><p><strong>162/15**

Muchas gracias por pasar y, bueno, espero me dejen saber que les ha parecido porque la verdad es que no muchos han pasado en los últimos caps =/ En fin... gracias a quienes sí lo hicieron y en especial a quienes me lo han dejado saber. Esta semana a tocado actu de este fic ya que fue el que más rw sacó... veré si actualizo la de SrA y algún otro en cuanto pueda =)

PD: espero hayan pasado un lindo SVDay! 3

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
>Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de <strong>**Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**.**

**.**

—No estoy seguro de que quiera saber.

—En realidad fue suerte que me enterara y que tengas tiempo de decidir en como quieres trabajar esto. Tú no sabes mucho acerca de tu familia, ¿no, Harry?

Harry le miró confundido por la pregunta.

—En realidad no, solo algunas cosas básicas, que papá era como yo y que jugaba al quiddich, que ambos fuimos capitanes de Griffindor, él fue un cazador , yo un buscador, que fue uno de los niños de honor y que podía cambiar en un ciervo. Mamá fue prefecta y chica de honor, buena en pociones y, por lo que Dumbledore me dijo tenía su temperamento, tenía un patronus cierva y fue la mejor amiga de Severus. Mis padres se casaron un año después de salir de Hogwarts y me tuvieron un año después, vivieron en el Valee Godric, eso es todo, oh y mi papá amaba hechizar o bromear a las personas —Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no es mucho Harry, ¿es todo lo que sabes de tus padres? ¿además de lo obvio? —preguntó Draco.

—Sí, mi madre era hija de muggles, papá era un sangre pura y su familia descendía de los Peverell, el hermano más joven. Papá era hijo único y mamá tenía a la puta de su hermana, eso es todo.

—Lo que tengo que decirte es sobre algo que las familias sangre pura viejas hacen cuando una de sus vidas estuvo en peligro y fueron salvados, una deuda de vida. Tu abuelo, el padre de tu padre, es decir, Harold James Potter, fue a quien salvaron la vida, y ofreció una recompensa a la mujer que lo salvó. Ahora, antes de explicar lo que es, en primer lugar tu padre se convirtió en Lord Potter cuando murió su padre, que ahora ha pasado a ti.

—Lord Potter, no creí que el mundo mágico tuviera títulos como Lores y Ladies.

—No es como en el mundo muggle, no tenemos reyes o reinas. Un Lord es un título dado a un hombre rico que posee más tierras y propiedades que cualquier otro, por lo que a pesar que tu padre era un sangre pura y tú no, tú aún sigues siendo un Lord ya que ahora eres el propietario de todas esas propiedades, negocios y tierras.

—Pero he estado en la bóveda de mis padres, estaba llena, pero nada como la bóveda de Sirius que es mucho más rico.

—Esa bóveda es la que se le da a un niño hasta que alcance su mayoría de edad a los veintiún años a menos que haya voluntades estipuladas por los padres si mueren antes de sus veintiuno, pero aún así tendría que tener dieciocho años para acceder a todo. Nunca fuiste notificado debido a la guerra ya que Voldemort tenía autoridad sobre el ministerio. Clair Harvey está trabajando en el departamento de voluntades y contratos mágicos desde hace más de cuarenta años, ella encontró tus datos puesto que sabía que pronto tendrás dieciocho. Ella sabe que somos amigos por lo que lo llevó a mí en lugar de notificarte ella misma. Ahora, he hecho un poco más de comprobación antes de traerte todo.

—Bueno, no estoy seguro sobre lo de Lord, pero hasta el momento nada parece demasiado impactante.

—No, pero la recompensa que acordó tu abuelo es lo chocante. Tu abuelo era un hombre orgulloso y muy rico, por lo que estuvo de acuerdo con lo que la mujer pidió de recompensa, aquí es donde se refiere a ti.

—No veo porque su recompensa tiene nada que ver conmigo, quiero decir, genial, ella salvó la vida de mi abuelo, por lo que le dio dinero pero ¿a dónde va con todo esto?

—Ella pidió una cosa, algo que le daría mucho más. Ella era de una familia pobre, sin educación en las formas de contratos, vínculos, testamentos y como ese tipo de cosas que deben hacerse por lo que consiguió algo de lo cual nunca pudo leer todo el documento, los detalles finos que puso el abogado de tu abuelo en el acuerdo.

—Kingsley, solo dime de que se trata.

—La mujer, ella era mucho más joven que tu abuelo, así que ella pidió a sus familias unidas por matrimonio. Ahora bien, cuando tu padre se casó con tu madre y tuvieron una ceremonia especial de vinculación una ceremonia en la que solo dos personas pueden estar ella supo que James Potter no podría ser el miembro de la familia con el que casarse y él era hijo único, por lo cual tendría que pasar a sus hijos, tú.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que casarme con alguien?

—Sí, tienes que, es un contrato vinculante mágico e irrompible. Pero tu abuelo fue un hombre muy astuto e inteligente, él se aseguró de que hubiera algunas lagunas podría decirse. Así que sí, a pesar de que tendrás que casarte, tienes que tomar algunas decisiones respecto a lo que voy a decirte.

—No quiero casarme. Nunca. No me gusta el hecho de pertenecer a nadie así que, ¿no puedo solo pasar de ello?

—Podrías pero morirías ya que es un voto irrompible, lo rompes te mueres. Es por eso que tu abuelo puso estas cláusulas en tu beneficio, incluso si no habías nacido o sido concebido aún. Ahora, antes de llegar a todo déjenme decirles acerca de una antigua ley que aún está en gestión aunque apenas algunos lo saben. En los tiempos de los fundadores de Hogwarts, un hombre podía tener más de una esposa o pareja, o como usted desee llamar a su cónyuge. Así que, aunque hoy en día la gente se casa con solo una persona, es legar casarse con más, casándote bajo la ceremonia correcta de unión. Tal y como James y Lily hicieron la ceremonia de unión en la que nunca podrían casarse con nadie más. Él podría haberse casado con más, cuántos más depende del primogénito.

—¿Por lo que alguien como Severus, Harry o yo podríamos casarnos con más de una persona si quisiéramos? —preguntó Draco.

—Si eres el primogénito, sí, pueden.

—A pesar de que es un shock oírlo, yo aún no quiero casarme, ¿entonces, cuáles son las cláusulas que dejó mi abuelo?

—Una cosa es que no puso 'esposa', siempre y cuando se case con un hijo de la mujer. No tengo idea acerca de tu sexualidad Harry, solo algo que Albus dio a entender una vez, por eso lo menciono.

—Soy gay, no he dicho a nadie. Severus, Draco, Hermione y Ron saben, eso es todo, pero se comprometieron a mantenerlo para ellos mismos por lo que no terminará en la primera página del profeta.

—Sí, eso fue lo que pensé cuando hablé esa vez con Albus, él dejó entrever que eras gay. Verás Harry, Albus solía hablar conmigo respecto a ti. A pesar de que Sirius y Remus estaban vivos al momento era como si el hombre quisiera que te conociera más y que me agradaras si teníamos que, en caso de que los otros murieran. Albus pensó que podría ser ese.

—Bueno, me agradas, siempre nos llevamos bien y nos hicimos amigos durante nuestro tiempo en Grimmauld Place. Por lo que, tengo que casarme, me puedo casar con un tío, o más de uno ¿cierto?

—Sí, puedes, ahora tú puedes tener estas parejas, pero puedes estipular cualquier condición. Digamos que tú y Neville son pareja, podrías decirle que aún pude divertirse sexualmente con otros o que fuera fiel solo a ti. Podrías darle una asignación o podría tener acceso a todo tu dinero, podrías darle su propio lugar o vivir contigo. Realmente depende de lo que tú quieras o no darle a tus parejas casadas.

—Entonces, si Harry se casara conmigo él podría darme espacio, no tendríamos que estar unidos como un matrimonio normal ¿a menos que quisiera eso? —preguntó Severus, recibiendo miradas sorprendidas de Kingsley y su guardia, Draco parecía divertido y Harry estaba sentado con la boca abierta en shock.

* * *

><p><strong>242/15**

**Nueevo cap xD Lo sé, lo sé... estoy de terror U_u ... paciencia(? **

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
>Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de <strong>**Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**.**

**.**

—Me usé a mí mismo como un ejemplo Harry, para que vean que es lo que se podría hacer —dijo Severus.

—Fue un buen ejemplo Severus a pesar de que me has sorprendido con esa afirmación. Ahora Harry, sé a través de algunas investigaciones que esta mujer esperaba casar a su hija, lo que también le daría estabilidad financiera a su familia.

—No puedo casarme con una mujer, soy gay.

—Sí, me doy cuenta de eso, pero como ya he dicho, tu abuelo era un hombre muy astuto; mujer, niña, esposa, ningún término femenino fue utilizado en el acuerdo. La mujer tiene hijos, uno es gay y soltero. Hice un montón de investigación respecto a esta mujer y su familia. Es pobre, por lo que el dinero que le podría dar a su hijo le beneficiaría a toda la familia no solo al que se case, si tú lo deseas. Ahora, de lo que sé ella nunca le dijo a nadie de este acuerdo, salvo algunas pistas sutiles a su hija. Ella le ha estado diciendo sobre ti desde que nació. Naturalmente, después de lo que le pasó a tus padres, tu historia se hizo muy conocida por lo que añadió a lo del niño que vivió el hecho del hombre rico que su esposo sería algún día.

—Entonces si tengo que hacer esto podría casarme con el hijo. Caray, yo no quiero casarme con nadie y mucho meno con alguien por quien no tengo sentimientos —Harry miró a Draco y a Severus tratando de transmitirles que él los quería a ellos y tenía sentimientos por ellos y nadie más.

—¿Usted dijo que Harry podría casarse con múltiples parejas? —preguntó Severus.

—Sí, tantos como desee. Harold pensó que ya que iba a atrapar a su nieto bien podría tener también una relación con alguien que él quisiera.

—¿Por lo que podría casarme con Harry, dado que ya hemos estado viéndonos? —preguntó Draco, pero dándole a Harry una sonrisa.

—¿Harías eso? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, me gustaría, ya estamos viéndonos unos a otros, pero estas cláusulas significarían que si quisiéramos tener vidas separadas que podríamos. Estoy seguro de que podríamos resolver esto Harry mientras tengo aún un poco de libertad —Draco miró rápidamente a Severus para retransmitir lo que quiso decir Harry, que ellos aún podrían estar en una relación con Severus.

—Gracias Draco, hablaremos de esto y lo trabajaremos.

—Tienes que estar casado con el hijo de la mujer para tu décimo octavo cumpleaños.

—Eso es solo, ¿qué? ¿seis, siete semanas?

—Siete semanas —dijo Severus—. Entonces, ministro ¿ella quería que su hijo y su familia estuvieran financieramente seguros al casarse con la familia Potter?

—Sí, pero de nuevo, Harold Potter era un hombre muy inteligente y dejó a criterio de su nieto el dar a su pareja tanto como él deseara, siempre y cuando Harry proporcione cierto apoyo y un lugar donde vivir. Ahora los niños entran en esto también, el primogénito asumirá el título de Lord cuando Harry muera por lo que tendrá la responsabilidad de ser rico además de asumir el control de todas las empresas de su propiedad.

—Todo esto está mareándome —Harry sacudió sus manos mientras tomaba un par de respiraciones profundas—. Merlín, me siento caliente de nuevo.

Severus conjuró dos paños húmedos y entregó uno a Draco antes de que ambos comenzaran a enfriar la cara y cuello de Harry.

—Vamos a ver si podemos refrescarlo así, de lo contrario tendrá que ir a un baño de nuevo —Severus siguió moviendo el arrope frío sobre el cuello de Harry.

Kingsley esperó hasta que vio a Harry conseguir poner su respiración y poder bajo control antes de hablar.

—Si Draco está dispuesto Harry entonces eso te ayudaría a ti con lo de su hijo. Ahora, como no quieres casarte con la chica puedes casarte con el hijo, uno es gay pero tiene otros que no lo son, si es que quieres casarte con alguno de ellos.

—¿Quieres decir que tengo que tener sexo con ellos?

—El matrimonio tiene que ser consumado así que, sí, pero solo en la noche de bodas, nunca tendrás que volver si no quieres.

—Entonces tiene que ser el hijo gay, ¿tiene la edad suficiente, cierto? ¿No es un niño o algo así, no?

—Él es mayor que tú por seis años. Es un hombre muy agradable y por lo que sé es bien parecido según los hombres, es guapo, tiene buen cuerpo. Estuvo involucrado en la guerra y luchó junto a todos nosotros, ayudó mucho.

—Bien, pero yo aún no quiero una relación con alguien por quien no tengo sentimientos. Has dicho acerca de niños, ¿cómo funciona eso?, soy gay y mi —Harry rodó los ojos— socio, marido, lo que sea, también, somos tíos.

—Creo que necesitas explicar esto a Harry, Severus —sonrió Draco.

—Sé que tu educación mágica fue pobre debido al señor oscuro y a ser criado por esos muggles. Magos, o debería decir magos homosexuales pueden quedar embarazados Harry. Requieren una poción para cambiar sus cuerpos para poder llevar al niño y dar a luz.

—¿No cambia al cuerpo de una mujer, no?

—No, el interior del hombre desarrollará todo lo necesario para concebir y llevar a un niño, también desarrollará la abertura para que el niño pase. Las pociones necesarias no cambian nada en la anatomía masculina, solo recibe ciertas partes femeninas junto con un pasaje para la entrega, pero sus partes masculinas permanecerán como estén.

—¿Estás seguro que aún quieres hacer esto Draco?

—Creo que necesito un trago —dijo Draco, sentado allí mirando a Severus y Harry.

—Tienes un par de semanas, pero en caso de que Draco no pueda, Harry, tendrás que buscar a alguien más, o algunos más.

—De acuerdo, entiendo esto y tal parece que no tengo otra opción, pero ¿porqué estás trabajando esto en mi beneficio Kingsley?

—No es para ningún tipo de beneficio, te lo aseguro Harry. Nos hemos hecho amigos, amigos cercanos, por lo que no quiero que seas utilizado así de esta manera, es por eso que estudié sobre las cláusulas que tu abuelo puso en el contrato . Tras tu vida, todo por lo que has pasado, quería salvarte de más problemas. Por lo que sí, tienes que casarte con uno de ellos, pero tendrás el control de todo, desde la forma en que viven, la cantidad de dinero que le des, e incluso si puede tener relaciones sexuales con otra persona. Es posible que no lo desees después de la primera noche, es tu derecho, pero también lo es el dictar cómo viven. Creo que tu abuelo tenía una vena muy vengativa cuando se trataba de alguien tratando de herir o manipular a su familia . Básicamente se trata de que digas como ha de vivir esta persona Harry, aparte de tener relaciones sexuales en la noche de bodas y que quede embarazado. Pero si Draco decide seguir adelante con esto para protegerte entonces, él es quien deba quedar embarazado.

—Entonces tengo mucho qué pensar y mucho que hablar con Draco. Realmente no sé qué pensar de todo esto ahora mismo. Una cosa Kingsley, aún no me has dicho quién es esta mujer.

—Usted ha dicho que su hijo ayudó mucho en la guerra, por lo que debe de ser alguien a quien conocemos —dijo Severus.

—Oh, sí, lo conocen, Harry conoce a la familia también —Kingsley se giró para mirar a Harry—. Yo no sabía que la madre era este tipo de mujer, pero supongo que cuando se le ofrece cualquier tipo de recompensa que se pueda imaginar, se le subió a la cabeza. Por lo que les diré quien es esta mujer y si te casas con el hijo, quien es, será solo la fortuna de lo que puso tu abuelo sobre poder decidir con qué niño te casarías de lo contrario hubieras quedado atascado casado con la chica, la señorita Ginevra Weasley.

—Ginny —espetó Harry, entonces él comenzó a abanicarse la cara antes de que Severus y Draco corrieran a darle un baño fresco con Kingsley su guardia auror viendo como el vapor salía del agua al enfriar el cuerpo de Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>183/15**

**Solo diré, LO SIENTO y espero les haya gustado el nuevo cap a quienes aún siguen por allí esperando este fic ;)**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
